


Your chosen weapon, in this war against Reality.

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [6]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alice Angst on a plate, Alice angst, Alice is a precious bean, But Sweet, Cello, Cello not Chello, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Comforting Kate, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Stop hurting her, This kinda short I think, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, brings all the feels, classic Alice angst, really sweet, sad alice, traumatized Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Alice basically breaks back into Jacob Kane’s house, What? It’s not like he’s using it much while he works! But it’s not to cause chaos...and it technically wasn’t a break in, more of A Kate letting her in with the spare key she was allowed. Just so Kate can grab something. But oh, Alice feels a pull, magnetic even. To the simple little Cello in the corner.Her chosen weapon. In the war against reality.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane
Series: Two Kane sisters in one house [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668538
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Your chosen weapon, in this war against Reality.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rutha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutha/gifts).



> Yo guys!!!! Sorry it’s been so long! Someone in my family recently died and it’s been hard on us all. But please don’t focus on that! Just know I AM trying my best to get your fanfics out for you!!!
> 
> I accept condolences but please don’t comment with that only purpose. If you comment I’d like for it to be about the story!
> 
> For Rutha

“Now remember, what are our rules?” Kate stated tersely, standing outside the entrance to the Kane penthouse, Key in hand waiting to unlock it.

Alice rolled her eyes, Oh her silly sister could be so strict sometimes! But even so, she grinned widely. Parting her lips and shouting.

“`Rule Forty-two. All persons more than a mile high to leave the court.” She burst out into a fit of giggles, watching as Kate frowned, unamused.

“Come on Alice! The rules? No stealing, no killing, and no breaking things!” She exclaimed. 

Alice mock frowned, “No killing? That's not a regular rule: you invented it just now!” She stomped her foot in emphasis, feeling quite happy to toy with her sister.

Kate groaned, as she realized what she had walked into. She had read the entire Alice in wonderland book. And knew exactly where Alice was quoting from.

“FINE! I’ll play along. Only so you state the actual rules in the end.” She muttered. 

Shaking her head, she looked up, “It's the oldest rule in the book.” 

Alice looked like she was waiting for her to continue. Kate’s head twitched when she remembered.

“Oh ya. It’s the Oldest rule in the book, Said the King!” She corrected.

Alice smiled. Oh goody. What fun it was her sister knew how to talk clearly for once, with not one bit of sense or logic!

“Then it ought to be Number One said Alice.” The blonde replied.

“Consider your verdict.” Kate followed, her lips cracking into a smile. 

Alice felt satisfied Kate had understood, but knew she needed to say all the Boring stuff because so.

“My verdict is, No killing, No stealing, and No breaking stuff.” She chirped in reply. Cocking her head to the side, peering at Kate curiously.

“Unless of course, you wanted to change the rules! Have a bit of fun!” She jabbed. 

Kate glowered in response.

“Geez, alright,” the blonde groaned, rolling her eyes till they almost rolled out of their sockets, “I won’t break any of the stupid rules, their? Happy?”

“Very.” Was her sisters short reply. Twisting the key till their heard the telltale sound of the lock clicking.

Kate pushed the door open, looking back at Alice.

“Are you waiting for the door to turn into a set of teeth? Because you’d be waiting an awful long time, go in already, go!” The psychopath shooed, flicking her fingerless gloved hands in the Lesbians general direction. Kate rolled her eyes, but walked through the door, allowing Alice to follow.

She kept her eyes trained on her every footstep. 

“Geez Kate, see something you like? I mean, Wonderland chic isn’t for everyone. But a few purple jackets and maybe something besides that robotic frown you wear, and you could be a killer Dinah!” Alice chuckled. 

“Whatever Alice. Just remember the rules!” Kate barked once again.

“Whatever! Always so strict! You make a killer Queen impression!” The later jabbed lightly. She passed it off with a wave of her hand, but hoped Kate couldn’t see her facade flicker. She tore her eyes away from her sister. Hating herself for comparing her to the Queen. 

She gasped and jolted in her boots when she saw the Red Queen in the corner. Face burned, and eyes full of hatred.

“Alice? Alice are you ok?” Kate questioned immediately. She felt bad for being so strict, and cursed herself for even reminding Her sister of her past abuser. 

She stared scrutinizingly at the blondes fearful gaze, as if in a trance.

“Who are you seeing?” She re questioned. She knew that look. That was the look of Toxin relapse. Though Alice had thought she hid it well. Kate did know she randomly had hallucinations of people.

“Th-the Queen.” The leader stuttered.

“Alice, the Queen is not their. She’s dead. Off with her head.” She stated clearly. Wanting Alice to truly understand.

It seemed to work, as the tiniest of jolts rushed through the blondes body. And soon enough the fearful gaze was replaced by the chilling smile.

“Ya, I made sure of that! Long live the queen!” Alice snarled. Gesturing with her arms melodramatically.

“Can you still see her?” The brunette asked hesitantly. 

“Don’t worry Kate, she’s all gone!” Alice remarked with a nonchalant tone. But the pain in her eyes said otherwise. Kate mercifully dropped the subject though.

Alice on the other hand, continued to explore, the Queens eyes burning her neck from behind.

It was then she saw the cello. 

Perfect in its entire body and shape. Perfectly in time. And perfect for her to play.

Her fingers twitch, itch to grab the bow;

Itch to play it’s musical notes. And smile in glee when she would get a part right.

But that was something the old Beth would like. And that Beth never made it out of the basement. Out of the rabbit hole she fell into.

But it was almost magnetic, her body gravitated towards it, even though her brain said to stop. driving on autopilot, she had no control when her legs marched herself over, and plopped down on the seat in front of her.

Habitually, she grabbed the chello, leaning it against her body, and holding the neck with the other. The strings looking enticing, and not at all stupid, like how she expected to feel.

Her frail burned hands reached out, gripping the bow carefully in one arm. She gaped down at the instrument, not sure if she should continue. 

“You should play.” Came Kate’s voice from behind, startling her. She turned and stared at her sister, wide eyed.

“I thought you said no breaking things, I could easily snap this bow in half.” Alice growled. Kate infuriatingly Smirked. 

“I doubt that.”

“Oh yeah, prove it!”

“The cellos important to you, no matter what you say. You wouldn’t break it. No matter how many time you spit out wonderlandian rhymes, you couldn’t break this if you tried. It’s too sacred. And if it does help you, I’m saying go for it. Get your mind off everything for a while.”

Alice smiled a thin one, but her eyes were kind.

And then she lost herself.

The notes flowed at pure muscle memory took over. It felt strange and weird, like a pure nectar was being poured over her brain. Lulling here into a false tranquility. Something she savored. She knew she would have to wake up eventually.  
Nothing lasted forever. 

But right here, and right now. This Cello was a weapon, her chosen weapon in the war against reality. Fighting it off. Keeping the peace. Keeping her demons at bay. 

And then it was over.

It ended abruptly. Her hands stilling seemingly for no reason. The only thing going through Alices brain was that she was done. It was just done. It would be wrong to continue. 

She didn’t even realize her hands were shaking until Kate stilled them. Gently grabbing the bow out of her hands and setting the cello back on its stand.

“That was great.” She praised softly. Giving her a curious look.

“Curiouser and curiouser.” Alice muttered instinctively. She stood up hastily, wiping her hands on her coat a few times. Trying to regain feeling in them.

She thought it was odd though, peculiar even, that she did not feel the familiar burn of the queens stare from behind.

She painstakingly turned around, not wanting to see her, but ever so curious as to what could have possibly happened. It was probably tea time. She would have to grab some cream. 

Her hands instinctively hid behind her back. She kept her head low. Fighting the urge to check and see. Not wanting to confirm horrible results.

Or, worse, maybe she was mad. Maybe she wanted to play croquet.

She now took a few steps back, curling in on herself. If the queen wanted to play croquet, she would need time to curl into the ball. Before the queen could wack her. And possibly hurt the innocent hedgehog.

But nothing happened. No barks of orders. No threats. No poisoned insults.  
Nothing.

The only thing she felt was Kate putting a hand on her back. Bracing her through whatever was happening. 

Summoning all her courage, she bravely stole a peek, trying to search for the queens beach eyes. 

It came as a shock when she couldn’t find her.

The Queen was gone.

“Have I gone Mad?!” Alice exclaimed in shock. Knees faltering slightly. 

Kate tightened her grip on Alices waist, keeping her steady.

“I’m afraid so. Your entirely bonkers” She answered. Then, truly quoting the book, she leaned in close.

“But I’ll tell you a secret.-“

“-All the best people are.” Alice finished. 

She looked around. And her eyes finally landed back on the Cello. Looking royally innocent. But yet, like the golden key into the garden.

“I’ll have it delivered to our house.” Kate reasoned softly.

“Our house?” Alice noted with a twinge on confusion. Did Kate truly want her to live with her?

“Of course,” Kate affirmed, “Your a Kane, Alice Kane. And you belong with your sister.” 

Alice felt light and bubbly inside. And no, she did not drink too much bubbly tea. It was something else. Something good.

She leaned her head on Kate’s shoulder.

“I need to remember this next time I feel like I don’t belong somewhere.” She spoke in her Defining lithe. 

Most people would have taken that the wrong way, had seen it as a statement of insecurity. But Kate knew. She knew what Alice meant. She always did.

“I’m glad you finally feel wanted.” She worded carefully. Hugging Alice Close.

Alice closed her eyes and let the nectaral feeling return. Wash over her and bring her peace one again.

Maybe she could beat reality after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhh???? How’d you like that guys!!!!!
> 
> And can Alice have any happiness in the show??? Just a little bit???


End file.
